My true Home
by Zerogoki
Summary: Crossover Hotaru hat ein paar seltsame Träume von einem blauhaarigen Mädchen. Dann wird sie auch noch angegriffen.
1. Rätsel

My true home  
  
Kapitel 1: Rätsel  
  
  
  
Seit dem Sieg über Chaos sind ein paar Jahre vergangen. Die Senshi kämpfen nur noch geben die paar Dämonen, die von ihren früheren Gegnern übrig sind.  
  
In der Villa der Outers  
  
"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Hotaru, happy birthday to you." Vor der jüngsten Senshi stand eine große Torte mit vierzehn Kerzen. "Na los, blas die Kerzen aus und wünsch dir was Firefly.", sagte Michiru. Hotaru holte tief Luft und schaffte es tatsächlich alle Kerzen auf einmal auszublasen. Den Rest des Tages wurde ausgelassen gefeiert. Als sich nach Mitternacht schließlich die letzten Gäste verabschiedet hatten, kehrte wieder Ruhe, im Haus, ein und man ging zu Bett.  
  
Sie schlug die Augen auf und bemerkte, dass sie nackt war. Sie trieb in einer, mit einer orangen Flüssigkeit gefüllten, Glasröhre. Es war nicht so, dass sie ertrank, nein sie konnte diese, nach Blut stinkende, Brühe, in der sie schwamm, sogar atmen. Das Licht ging an. Ihre Röhre befand sich im Zentrum eines kreisrunden Raumes, bis auf einen kleinen Abschnitt, mit Tür und Computerterminal, wurde der Raum von einem großen Tank, der sich an der Wand entlang zog, abgegrenzt. In diesem Tank schwammen an die hundert, ihr unbekannte, Mädchen, die alle gleich aussahen, etwa ihr Alter hatten, und nur abwesend grinsten. Sie spürte einen brennenden Schmerz in ihrer Brust. Die Mädchen begannen zu zerfallen und sich aufzulösen. Der Schmerz wurde unerträglich, sie schrie und der Raum wurde durch ihr Zimmer ersetzt, der Schmerz aber blieb.  
  
Haruka stürmte in das Zimmer ihrer Ziehtochter: "Hotaru, was ist los?" Hotaru lag in ihrem Bett, die Augen weit aufgerissen, schwer atmend, sie hatte Schweißausbrüche und presste die Hände auf ihre Brüst. Haruka nahm ihre Tochter in den Arm. "Hotaru, was hast du?", fragte Setsuna und Michiru, die gerade das Zimmer betraten, im Chor. "Es brennt, es tut so weh." "Ich gehe einen Arzt holen.", sagte Setsuna als sie sich zur Tür drehte. "Nein, es ist nichts wobei ein Arzt helfen könnte, ich weiß es.", hielt Hotaru sie zurück. "Bist du sicher?", sie nickte schwach, "Ok, ich ruf Ami an, sie soll dich mit ihrem Computer durchchecken.", damit war die Wächterin der Zeit zur Tür raus.  
  
Das Telefon klingelte, müde nahm Ami den Hörer ab: "Mizuno?" "Ami?" "Ja?" "Setsuna hier, irgendwas stimmt mit Hotaru nicht, kannst du noch mal herkommen und sie durchchecken?" "Wieso ich, warum ruft ihr keinen Arzt?" "Sie hat gesagt, dass ihr ein Arzt nicht helfen kann." "Ok, bin schon unterwegs." "Danke, bis dann.", damit legte Setsuna auf. Ami starrte noch verwundert auf den Hörer, als sie realisierte was los war, ging sie in ihr Zimmer um sich anzuziehen. [Gott sie dank, Mutter ist auf einer Konferenz, so muss mir wenigstens diesmal keine Ausrede ausdenken.]  
  
Es klingelte und Setsuna öffnete und schaute in Ami´s verschlafene Augen: "Gut, dass du kommen konntest, komm mit." Ami folgte der Zeit-Senshi in Hotarus Zimmer. Sie setzt sich an das Bett der jungen Senshi, holte ihren Computer hervor und begann sie zu scannen.  
  
Hotarus Zieheltern versuchten aus Amis Mienenspiel, auf den Zustand ihrer Tochter zu schließen. Als diese ihren Computer zuklappte und durchatmete, fragte Haruka: "Und was ist mit ihr los?" "Nun ja, ich denke ich weiß woher die Schmerzen kommen. Neben ihrem Herzen wächst irgendwas, ich aber keine Ahnung was, und ihre genetische Struktur verändert sich rapide. Aber ich glaub nicht, dass für sie Lebensgefahr besteht." "Meinst du mein Traum hat etwas damit zu tun?", fragt Hotaru. "Was für ein Traum?", fragten alle zurück. Sie begann ihren Traum zu erzählen.  
  
"Aber ich hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass ich nicht in meinem eigenem Körper steckte.", beendete Hotaru ihre Erläuterungen. "Könnte sein, dass du durch diese genetischen Veränderungen, empfindlich für die Träume Anderer geworden bist. Ich meine du hast wahrscheinlich den Traum eines Anderen geträumt, du bist praktisch durch seinen Traum gewandert.", mutmaßte Setsuna. "Na ja, wir können jetzt nichts weiter machen, als warten. Ich werde die Daten dann noch mal mit dem Rechner im Hauptquartier überprüfen und Hotaru sollte im Bett bleiben.", meinte Ami und gähnte. "Komm, ich fahr dich nach Hause." "Danke, Haruka. Mein Fahrrad hol ich später ab. Tschüss allerseits." Ami verließ mit Haruka den Raum.  
  
In der restlichen Nacht Träumte Hotaru weiter: Diesmal war sie nur Zuschauer. Es war eine große Halle, auf einer Art Balkon, etwa zwölf Meter über dem Boden, stand eine dunkelhaarige Frau im Laborkittel. Ein kleines Mädchen, etwa acht Jahre alt, sie sah aus wie eine jüngere Version der Mädchen aus ihrem ersten Traum, kam herein und begann die zu beleidigen, sie behauptete dabei, dass sie nur wiedergab was der Kommandant, vermutlich der Liebhaber der Frau, über sie gesagt hatte. Nach einer Weile begann die Frau das Mädchen zu würgen. Entsetzt über sich selbst ließ die Frau den toten Körper fallen. Sie starrte, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf ihre Hände und stürzte sich schließlich in die Tiefe.  
  
Kurz darauf betrat ein Mann den Balkon, hob die Kinderleiche auf und ging wieder. Draußen auf dem Gang ging er zielstrebig zu einem Müllschacht und warf das tote Mädchen einfach hinein. Dann endete der Traum und Hotaru schlief traumlos weiter.  
  
Als Hotaru schließlich gegen Mittag erwachte, bemerkte sie wie Haruka auf dem Sessel in ihrem Zimmer saß und schlief. "Haruka-Papa?" Die Angesprochene erwachte, gähnte und murmelte: "Morgen Firefly, gut geschlafen?" "Ging so. Ich hab noch einen Traum gehabt." "So, erzähl."  
  
Sie erzählte ihr den letzten Traum.  
  
"Und er hat sie wirklich einfach weggeworfen?", fragte Michiru, die während Hotarus Bericht mit Setsuna reingekommen war, das Mädchen nickte, "Furchtbar, wie kann man nur?" "Und du bist sicher, dass es das gleiche Mädchen wie im ersten Traum war?" "Ja das gleiche Gesicht, die gleichen Haare, nur eben jünger." "Und wie sah sie aus?", fragte ihre Papa neugierig. "Kurze hellblaue Haare, fast weiße Haut, blutrote Augen und so emotional wie ein Eisblock. Sie hatte eine ähnlich geheimnisvolle Ausstrahlung wie Setsuna-Mama." "Also, es könnte sein, dass diese Träume nicht zufällig hast. Vielleicht sollen sie dir irgendwas sagen", dachte Setsuna laut. "Kann sein. Wir sollten Rei fragen, sie hat mit Traumdeutung mehr Erfahrung als wir.", fügte Michiru hinzu.  
  
Am späten Nachmittag hatten sich alle Senshi, Rei´s Schrein, eingefunden. Nachdem Hotaru noch einmal ihre Träume erzählt hatte, ergriff Ami das Wort: "Also, ich hab keine Ahnung, warum das mit Hotaru passiert aber es scheint sie stärker zu machen.", fragende Blicke wurden ihr zugeworfen, "Dieses Organ, dass da in ihrer Brust gewachsen ist strahlt eine starke Energie ab, es ist vermutlich eine Art Energiequelle, um ihren stetig steigenden Energiebedarf zu decken." "Was heißt das 'Stetig steigender Energiebedarf'?", fragte Usagi. "Ganz einfach durch die Veränderungen, die ihr Körper jetzt durchmacht, steigern ihren Energiebedarf auf ein Level, das sie mit Essen allein, nicht decken kann." "Und was verändert sich genau?", fragte Setsuna. "Zum Glück war das Silver-Millenium, aus der Computer im HQ ja stammt, technisch weit fortgeschritten. So das ich ziemlich genau weiß, was mit ihr passiert." "Hör auf, um den heißen Brei herum zu reden, komm zur Sache.", unterbrach Minako sie ungeduldig. "Ok Ok, also Die Struktur ihrer Muskulatur hat sich So verändert, dass sie jetzt wesendlich stärker und ausdauernder werden wird. Auch die Geschwindigkeit ihrer Reflexe und Bewegungen wird sich erhöhen. Mit anderen Worten, sie wird körperlich zu einem Supermenschen. Aber das merkwürdige ist, dass es so aussieht, als ob ihr Körper nicht irgendwie mutiert, sondern vielmehr seinen Ursprungszustand wieder herstellt." "Und was heißt das?", wollte Setsuna wissen. "Ich konnte die Reste eines magischen Siegels bei ihr feststellen. Ich vermute also, dass mithilfe dieses Siegels ihr eigentliches Erbgut unterdrückt wurde." "Und dabei wurde es durch menschliche Gene ersetzt.", führte die Zeitwächterin, Ami´s Ausführungen. "Aber ihre jetzigen Gene sind mit den Menschlichen fast identisch. Sie scheinen aber ein hoch entwickeltes genetisches Gedächtnis zu haben." "Es könnte also sein, dass ihre Träume, in ihren Genen gespeicherte Erinnerungen sind.", meinte Luna. "Das ist nicht auszuschließen." "Ami ist es möglich, herauszufinden wer dieses Siegel geschaffen hat?", fragte Usagi. "Könnte sein, wenn ja, dauert´s aber noch ein paar Tage, magische Signaturen identifizieren ist sehr langwierig." "Gut dann leg mal los."  
  
Als die Outers gerade die Treppe hinabsteigen wollten, tauchte plötzlich ein seltsamer Mann, mit dunkelroten Haaren, vor ihnen auf und grinste Hotaru böse an: "Hab ich dich endlich gefunden Kleine." "Was willst du von ihr?", giftete Haruka ihn an. "Sie vernichten." "Darf man auch fragen, wieso?" "Ganz einfach, für meine Brüder und mich, ist ihre bloße Existenz zu tiefst beleidigend. Und nun verschwinde Lilim, ich habe zu tun." Er sprang ein paar Meter zurück, in seiner Brust begann etwas rot zu leuchten und aus jeder seiner Handflächen, wuchs eine lange, rote Energiepeitsche. Die Senshi wussten, dass sie keine Zeit hatten um irgendwo versteckt zu verwandeln, also mussten sie es, wohl oder übel, vor seinen Augen tun:  
  
"SATURN, CRYSTALL POWER."  
  
"URANUS, CRYSTALL POWER."  
  
"NEPTUN, CRYSTALL POWER."  
  
"PLUTO, CRYSTALL POWEP."  
  
".MAKE UP"  
  
Er schaute sich das Schauspiel amüsiert an und meinte dann: "Na dann zeigt mal, ob ihr genau so gut kämpft, wie ihr protzt." Nun war Uranus endgültig wütend: "WORLD SHAKING" Der Angriff verpuffte an einem Energiefeld das ihn umgab. Auch die Attacken der Anderen zeigten keinerlei Wirkung. "Aufhören!", erklang ein sehr vertrauter Ruf, aber weiter kam Sailor Moon nicht, da sie und die Inners, bereits den Peitschen des Fremden ausweichen mussten. Die Inner Senshi feuerten ihre Attacken ab und hatten genauso wenig Erfolg wie die Outers. Nur Moon konnte sein Schutzfeld etwas schwächen. Als er mit seinen Peitschen auf Saturn einschlagen wollte, wurde er von einer weiblichen Stimme unterbrochen: "Moin, Shamushel. Sag mal hast du zu heiß gebadet, bist ganz schön eingelaufen. Wenn du jetzt aufgibst, verspreche ich dir einen schnellen Tod." Die Senshi sahen sich um und erblickten schließlich eine junge Frau mit hüftlangen roten Haaren und einer rot orangen Rüstung (Stellt euch einfach EVA-02 in Menschengröße vor, nur halt mit Asuka´s Kopf.), die entspannt an einem Baum lehnte. Bei genaurem Hinsehen konnte man erkennen, dass ihr linkes Auge unter einer Titanplatte, die von ein paar Schrauben in Position gehalten wurde, verborgen war. Er drehte sich zu der Fremden und begann sie anzumeckern: "Könnt ihr euch nicht ein mal aus unseren Geschäften raushalten." "Solange dabei Menschen zu Schaden kommen, nicht." Sie zog zwei Messer aus den Schulterteilen ihrer Rüstung und ging in Kampfstellung. Er ging ebenfalls in Stellung und die Senshi sowie Tuxedo Mask, der zu seiner Prinzessin gesellt hatte, waren zum zuschauen verdammt. Sie fielen übereinander her, etwa zwei Minuten lang prallten ihre Schutzfelder immer wieder aufeinander, dann sprangen sie auseinander und belauerte sich gegenseitig. Schließlich stürmte sie, mit einem wütenden Schrei, wie ein Berserker, auf ihn zu, er durchbohrte seinen Tentakel ihren Körper in der Magengegend. Doch sie ließ sich nicht aufhalten, mit einem animalischen Schrei, rammte sie ihre Messer tief in seine Brust. Einige Sekunden lang stoben Funken aus den Wunden und dann brach er tot zusammen. "Er fällt doch jedes mal drauf rein.", schmunzelte sie und ging schweratmend zu Boden, die Tentakel noch immer in ihrem Körper. "Steht nicht rum, wie die Ölgötzen, helft mir lieber. Holt diese Dinger aus mir raus, die brennen wie die Hölle." Ihre Rüstung verschwand mit einem roten Leuchten, nun trug sie Tarnhosen, Kampfstiefel und ein olivegrünes Top. Saturn war als erste bei ihr, schnitt mit ihrer 'Silent Glaive' die Tentakel ab und kniete sich dann neben sie. Die Anderen bildeten einen Kreis um die Beiden und musterten die Unbekannte misstrauisch. Schließlich ergriff Moon das Wort: "Na los, tragt sie rein und last den da verschwinden." "Aber Sailor Moon, wir wissen nicht wer sie ist und was sie hier will.", erinnerte Pluto. "Ich weiß. Aber sie hat uns geholfen, das reicht mir fürs erste. Also los." Jupiter und Mars wollten die Fremde gerade hoch heben, als diese sie stoppte: "Hey wartet mal, zieht bitte erst diese Teile aus mir raus." "Sind sie verrückt, das konnte sie töten. Es ist schon ein Wunder, dass sie überhaupt noch leben.", fuhr Merkur sie an. "Keine Panik, ist nur ein Kratzer, hab schon Schlimmeres überlebt.", sie deutete dabei auf die Narbe, die sich auf beiden Seiten ihres rechten Arms entlangzog, "Aufgespaltet, der Länge nach.", sie zeigte auf die Metallplatte über ihrem Auge, "Eine Lanze, mitten rein." Die Senshi schluckten und wurden bleich und Uranus stammelte: "Wie, haben sie das überlebt?" "Mit Glück und starken Regenerationskräften. Und nun befreit mich endlich von diesen Dinger." "Und wie stellst du dir das vor?", wollte Jupiter wissen. "Na toll, viele Muskeln wenig Hirn. Einfach anfassen und kräftig ziehen. Und nun mach hin, ich muss pinkeln." Ami musste schmunzeln, ihr halber Verdauungstrakt und die Nieren sind gerade auf dem Tempelberg verteilt worden und sie will aufs Klo. Nun schnappten sich Jupiter und Mars je einen Tentakel und zogen sie mit einem Ruck raus, Die Frau schrie auf und murmelte dann: "Ihr hättet mich wenigstens vorwarnen können, dass sind ja Methoden wie im Mittelalter, Autsch." "Sie haben es ja so gewollt.", grinste Venus. "Ja ja, und hört endlich mich zu siezen, bin doch keine alte Oma. Also wo ist das Klo." Jupiter und Mars hoben sie und sie stütze sich auf die Beiden, "Wie heißt du eigentlich?", fragte Mars nach. "Asuka Soryu Langley", sie sah an sich runter und seufzte, "Erinnert mich daran, dass ich im beim nächsten Mal, auch ein paar Löcher in den Bauch stanze." "Aber der ist doch tot?", wunderte Jupiter sich. "Nein nur in seine eigene Dimension zurückgekehrt, in etwa einem Jahr ist er wieder da. Können wir dann?" Na das sind ja tolle Aussichten.", meinte Saturn und dann ging man in den Tempel, Uranus und Tuxedo schleppten Shamushel.  
  
  
  
Fortsetzung folgt  
  
  
  
Den Eva als Rüstung zu tragen ist keine Idee von mir, ich hab sie übernommen, weil ich es für unangebracht hielt achtzehn Stockwerke hohe Monster durch Juban stiefeln zu lassen 


	2. Erwachen

My true home   
  
Kapitel 2: Erwachen  
  
Da Rei´s Großvater und Yoitshiro (Hoffentlich hab ich das richtig geschrieben.) in das Geheimnis der Sailor Krieger eingeweiht waren, brachte es keine Probleme, als die Senshi eine durchlöcherte, fluchende Frau und eine Leiche in den Tempel schleppten. Nachdem sie sich in ihren üblichen Beratungsraum zurückgezogen hatten, begann Amy die Leiche von Shamushel zu untersuchen, während der Rest darauf wartete, dass Asuka von Klo kam. Als Makoto sie schließlich herein hievte und, wie einen nassen Sack, auf einen vorbereiteten Futon fallen ließ, ergriff Haruka das Wort: "Also, dann erzähl uns mal, wer dieser Typ war und was er von Hotaru wollte." "Das ist oder besser war Shamushel, der zweite Sohn der Lilith und der Engel des Tages. Und was er wollte. Nu ja, Hotaru töten. Ich bin gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen, er hätte euch alle erledigen können." "Moment, du willst doch nicht etwa behaupten, dass wir zu schwach sind unsere Tochter und diese Welt zu beschützen, oder?", gab Haruka beleidigt von sich. "Nein, schwach seit ihr ganz bestimmt nicht. Es ist nur so, dass ihr gegen Engel genauso machtlos seit, wie ich es gegen Chaos und Konsorten bin." "Aber ich dachte immer Engel sind die Boten Gottes, Wesen des Guten und damit auf unserer Seite.", sagte Usagi verwirrt. "In dieser Dimension sind sie das vielleicht, aber in meiner sind Engel Vierzig-Meter-Monster, die mal eben die halbe Menschheit ausrotten." "Aber was wollte er hier, von Hotaru?", fragte Michiru "Es gibt etwas das Engel noch mehr hassen als Menschen, die Neplilim, Halbengel, wie ich einer bin." "Aber was zur Hölle, hat das mit Firefly zu tun?", schrei Haruka, die, wenn es um Hotaru´s Sicherheit ging, noch nie viel Geduld gehabt hatte. "Ich denke, ich kann es euch erklären.", sagte Setsuna ernst, "Es war vor fast fünfzehn Jahren, war die Seele von Sailor Saturn auf dem Weg, um als Tochter von Doktor Tomoe wiedergeboren zu werden. Auf ihrer Riese wurde die Seele unvermittelt von einer Energiewelle erfasst und Verschwand. Zusammen mit dem Geist von Königin Serenity, versuchte ich herauszufinden was geschehen war. Schließlich fanden wir heraus, dass diese Welle aus einer anderen Dimension kam und Saturns Seele in eben diese Dimension gezogen worden war, wir folgten ihr." "Die Energiewelle wurde bei uns vom sogenannten Third Impact ausgelöst. Er war das Finale unseres Krieges gegen die Engel, bei dem die Seelen aller Menschen kurzzeitig zu einer Einzigen verschmolzen. Das war vermutlich auch der Grund, warum Saturns Seele, in unsere Welt gesaugt wurde. Als dann die Wiedergeburt begann, wurden Saturns Energien frei, was dazu führte, dass die Engel jetzt immer wieder zurückkehren. Jetzt kämpfen wir schon gut sechszehn Jahre lang gegen die Engel.", setzte Asuka fort. "Ein paar Monate nach dem Impact wurde eine Neplilim schwanger und dieses Kind, das in ihr heran wuchs, warst du Hotaru, die Reinkarnation von Sailor Saturn.", fügte Setsuna hinzu. "Also bin ich ein Halbengel. Aber wie kam ich hier her und warum hat mir nie einer davon erzählt?", fragte Hotaru. "Einen Monat vor deiner Geburt suchten wir, der Geist der Mondkönigin und ich, deine Eltern auf und weiten sie in das Geheimnis deiner Seele ein. Wir erklärten ihnen, dass du mit uns kommen musst, um hier deine Bestimmung zu erfüllen." "Und meine Eltern haben das mich so einfach gehen lassen?" "Das hätte ihr so gepasst, nein erst haben sie ihre Besucher rausgeschmissen, als dann Pluto nicht locker ließ, wurden sie, besonders dein Vater, deutlicher. Und ich durfte, das Häufchen Elend, das sie von der guten Zeitwächterin übrig ließen, ins Krankenhaus schaffen", erzählte Asuka, "Na ja, jedenfalls tauchte, während Sailor Pluto noch im Krankenhaus lag, Königin Serenity noch mal bei deinen Eltern auf und Erzählte uns einfach Alles, die Geschichte des Silver-Milleniums, das Schicksal das den Sailor Kriegern auferlegt ist und was mit dieser Welt passieren würde wen eine Senshi fehlt. Mit sehr viel Überredungskunst, gelang es ihr schließlich sogar deinen Vater zu überzeugen, sie hat fast zwei Tage auf ihn eingeredet. Bei deiner Mutter hatte sie wesendlich weniger Schwierigkeiten, war ja auch kein Wunder, sie wusste ja sehr genau was Schicksal und Bestimmung bedeuten." "Als wir schließlich die Erlaubnis deiner Eltern, warteten wir bis du vier Monate alt warst. Dann unterdrückte die Königin deine Engelgene und wir brachen in unsere Welt auf, hier gaben wir dich Doktor Tomoe´s Obhut. Und musste deinen Eltern einmal im Monat Bericht erstatten, so waren die Bedingungen die sie stellten.", erklärte Setsuna weiter. "Na ja, jedenfalls tauchte heute morgen Königin Serenity bei uns auf und erzählte uns, dass dein Engelteil wiedererwacht ist und, dass die Engel Wind davon gekriegt haben. Kurzentschlossen hab ich mich bereit erklärt mit ihr in diese Welt zu kommen und euch gegen die Engel zu helfen. Glücklicherweise können die Engel hier nur in Menschengestalt existieren. Die Königin erschuf für mich, auf Basis meines Nigoki, diese Rüstung und setzte mich hier, vor etwa einer Stunde, ab. Ich hab mich dann sofort auf die Suche nach euch gemacht und bin wohl gerade noch rechtzeitig hier angekommen.", berichtete Asuka. "Wer ist Nigoki?", fragte Usagi. "Nigoki ist mein Baby, ein Vierzig-Meter-Mecha, eine Evangelion-Einheit, gebaut für den Kampf gegen die Engel." "Wahnsinn.", staunte Usagi. "Na ja, wenn man seit seinem vierten Lebensjahr dafür trainiert wird, so eine Höllenmaschine zu steuern, verliert das Ganze mit der Zeit seinen Reiz." "Also, hast du eigentlich keine richtige Kindheit gehabt.", bemitleidete sie Hotaru. "Glaub mir, meine Kindheit war sowieso vorbei. Die Arbeit half mir vergessen. Und einen netten Nebeneffekt hat es auch noch gehabt, schließlich schließt nicht Jeder, mit dreizehn die Uni ab. Außerdem hab ich immerhin vier Jahre mehr Kindheit gehabt als deine Mutter, aber das erzählt sie dir besser selbst." "Was, Universitätsabschluss mit dreizehn.", hauchten die Senshi, außer Pluto, im Chor. "Ja, seit ich vier war, hab ich nur noch trainiert und gebüffelt." "Du hast gesagt, dass du das alles gemacht hast um zu vergessen, was wolltest du vergessen?", fragte Michiru. "Frag besser nicht.", man konnte Asuka den Schmerz und die Trauer ansehen, also entschied man sich das Thema ruhen zu lassen. "Mal was Anderes, weiß einer von euch wo ich auf die Schnelle, ein Hotelzimmer herkriege? Ich hatte noch keine Zeit mich darum zu kümmern." "Dann schläfst du halt bei uns, ist wahrscheinlich sowieso besser, wenn du in Hotaru´s Nähe bleibst.", sagte Michiru und die Anderen nickten zustimmend. Man tauschte noch eine Weile Kampfgeschichten aus und als Asukas Wunden, nach etwa zwei Stunden verheilt waren, trennte man sich. In der Nacht träumte Hotaru wieder. Sie stand auf einer Aussichtsplattform und schaute in ein Tal hinunter. Im Tal lag eine verlassen wirkende Stadt. Sirenen ertönten und es kam Bewegung in die Stadt. Im Licht des Sonnenaufgangs, wuchsen, im Zentrum der Stadt, Hochhäuser aus dem Boden. Als das Ganze abgeschlossen war, endete der Traum. Beim Frühstück erzählte Hotaru den Anderen von ihrem Traum. Asuka und Setsuna machten wissende Gesichter. "Was du gesehen hast, war die Stadt in der du geboren wurdest, Neo-Tokio-3.", erklärte Asuka Hotaru. "Wachsen die Gebäude wirklich aus dem Boden?", fragte Haruka. "Ja, Tokio-3 wurde von Anfang an als Festung gegen die Engel geplant, deshalb sind die Zentralblöcke versenkbar. Trotzdem entstehen immer noch mehr als genug Schäden, während der Kämpfe.", sagte Asuka. "Ok Hotaru, Zeit für die Schule.", erinnerte Michiru ihre Ziehtochter. "Oh man, muss das sein?", maulte Hotaru. "Ach komm schon, so schlimm wirt´s schon nicht werden.", meinte Asuka. "Du hast gut reden, du hast mit dreizehn deinen Abschluss gehabt." "Den hab ich in Deutschland gemacht. In Japan wurde er aber nicht anerkannt, das heißt ich musste hier wieder zur Schule. Glaub mir, wenn man keine japanischen Schriftzeichen lesen kann, sind die hiesigen Schulen die Hölle." "Na los, los junge Dame, ab in die Schule.", befahl Setsuna. "Bin ja schon weg.", mit diesen Worten stand Hotaru auf und ging aus dem Haus.  
  
Fünf Minuten später. Asuka hatte ihren Minicomputer, auf dem Tisch liegen lassen, während sie im Bad verschwunden war. Haruka las gerade die Zeitung, als der Computer ein Alarmsignal von sich gab. Neugierig schaute sie auf das Display: [Was soll den das heißen? Energiesignatur geortet, Muster Blau.] Inzwischen hatte das Gerät ein Identifikationsprogramm gestartet. "Äh Leute, ich glaube, irgentwas stimmt nicht.", rief sie durch´s Haus. Setsuna kam aus der Küche und schaute auf die Anzeigen des Computers, dann sagte sie zu Asuka, die gerade die Treppen herunter kam: "Asuka, es ist ein weiterer Engel aufgetaucht." "Welcher?", fragte die Rothaarige knapp. "Laut der Analyse, mit achtundneunzigprozentiger Warscheinlichkeit Zeruel." "Zeruel, na bravo. Also, dann wollen wir mal.", meinte sie resignierend und Sekunden später rannten die vier Frauen zur Tür raus, um den Engel zu stellen. Die Outer-Senshi und Asuka, die wieder ihre EVA-Rüstung trug, stürmten durch die Strassen von Tokio. Als sie an ihrem Ziel ankamen, mussten sie sehen, wie, eine aus Schnittwunden, an Armen und Beinen, blutende, Sailor Saturn zu Boden ging. Vor ihr stand ein riesiger, muskelbepackter Typ, mit Glatze, gerade veränderten sich seine Hände zu langen papierähnlichen Streifen. "Hey du Mistvieh, hier bin ich, komm her, wenn du dich traust.", versuchte Asuka, die Aufmerksamkeit des Gegners auf sich zu ziehen. Anscheinend hatte ihre Provokation erfolg, denn nur Sekundenbruchteile später, war sie bereits damit beschäftigt, seinen Attacken auszuweichen. Während Asuka den Engel ablenkte, hatten die Senshi sich um, die stark blutende, Saturn versammelt und versuchten ihre Blutungen zu stillen. Inzwischen war auch Asuka von Wunden übersäht, aber sie starrte den Engel die ganze Zeit, aus glasigen, glühenden Augen an und murmelte: "Kill you. Kill you", immer wieder, wie ein Mantra, vor sich hin. Während sie zu einer weiteren Sprungattacke ansetzte, erklang ein wohlbekannte Stimme: "Aufhören!" "Quatscht nicht, helft uns lieber.", wurde Sailor Moon von Uranus unterbrochen, während der Engel und Asuka die Ankunft der Inner- Senshi, anscheinend gar nicht bemerkt hatten. Merkur wollte sich gerade neben Saturn knien, als die Silent Glaive begann die kleine Blutlache, die um Saturn herum entstanden war, aufzusaugen. Saturn´s Talisman leuchtete kurz rot auf und die silberne Klinge nahm eine blutrote Farbe an. Plötzlich begannen Saturn´s Wunden sich zu schließen, als sie die Augen aufschlug, glühten diese rot, sie ergriff ihre Sense und ging, mit einem wütenden Schrei, auf den Engel los. Die Senshi wurden von dem Schutzfeld, das Saturn aufbaute, zurückgeschleudert. Sailor Moon wurde kurz bevor sie in eine Mauer krachte, von Tuxedo Mask aufgefangen, während der Engel sich jetzt zwei Neplilim im Berserkerwahn gegenüber sah. Einer der Papierarme schnellte auf Saturn zu, aber sie fing ihn mit einer Hand auf. Asuka nutze ihre Chance und rammte ihre Messer, von hinten, in seine Schultern, dann sprang sie in einen Handstand und trat ihm, wie ein ausschlagendes Pferd, in den Rücken, so dass er auf Saturn zustolperte. Saturn richtete, mit der anderen Hand, die Silent Glaive so aus, dass der Engel genau in die Klinge stürzte. Er schrie auf, als sich die Waffe in sein Herz bohrte und brach tot zusammen. Die Senshi starrten die beiden Halbengel noch immer an, sie wurden erst von einer Stimme hinter ihnen aus ihrer Starre geholt: "Junge Junge, hier sieht ja aus, ist das hier ein Treffen der Matrosengewerkschaft, oder hat Tante Asuka mal wieder eine Party veranstaltet?" "Haben sie noch irgendwas zu sagen, Pilot Ikari?", knurrte Asuka. Aus dem Schatten einer Seitengasse trat ein junges Mädchen, etwa in Saturn´s Alter, in das Licht und salutierte vor der Einäugigen: "Nein, Major Soryu, Sir!" "Und, was treibt dich hierher?" "Bei meinen Eltern war so ne´ komische Frau, mit ´ner irren Frisur, sie hat gemeint, dass du vielleicht Hilfe brauchst und so haben meine Alten gesagt ich soll sie begleiten. Sie hat mir noch diese Rüstung hier verpasst und mich dann hier abgesetzt." Sie hatte kurze schwarze Haare, rote Augen, und trug eine hellblau-violette Evarüstung. "Anscheinend hab ich den ganzen Spaß verpasst, zu schade." Ihre Rüstung verschwand und wurde durch eine hellblaue Plugsiut ersetzt. Pluto ging auf den Neuankömmling zu, musterte sie und meinte dann: "Sag mal Asuka, kann es sein, dass sie bisschen zu oft mit ihrer Patentante zusammen ist?" "Äh, ja. Äh, na ja. Äh, Oh.", stammelte die Angesprochene. Das Mädchen musterte Pluto und sagte dann: "Hey, Tante Setsuna, scharfes Outfit." Pluto wurde leicht rot. "Sie weiß wer du bist?", fragte eine verwirrte Venus. "Na ja, anscheinend wirkt unser Tarnzauber, bei Neplilim nicht.", antworte Pluto und drehte sich zu Saturn, die Asuka stützte, um, "Hotaru, darf ich dir vorstellen, deine kleine Schwester, Yui Ikari. Yui, deine große Schwester, Hotaru Tomoe alias Sailor Saturn." Yui betrachtete ihr 'neue' Schwester nachdenklich: "Dafür, dass sie meine Schwester ist, sieht mir oder Mama, aber wenig ähnlich." "Das liegt an der Seele mit der sie geboren wurde.", erklärte Pluto. Die junge Ikari schaute sich jetzt die Engelleiche an: "Alle Achtung, Patentante, du hast Zeruel ja mal, ohne Papas Hilfe geschafft." "Sehe ich so aus, als ob ich auf Baka-Shinji angewiesen wäre. Wer braucht schon seine Hilfe." "Dafür, dass du ihn nicht brauchst, hat er dir aber schon ziemlich Oft den Hintern gerettet." "Halts maul, oder du kriegst einen Monat Sondertraining." "Schon gut, ich hab´s kapiert. Aber sag mal, seit wann brauchst du Cheerleader zu kämpfen?" "Wen nennst du hier Cheerleader, Kleine?", fuhr Uranus sie an. "Setsuna kümmer dich um sie, wir haben Arbeit, die auf uns wartet. Wir sehen uns heute Nachmittag bei Rei.", befahl Moon und verschwand mit den Inners und Tuxedo Mask. Die zurückgelassenen Senshi verwandelten sich, bis auf Pluto, zurück und Michiru sah Hotaru spreng an: "Hast du nicht eine Schule, die auf dich wartet?" "Bin ja schon weg.", damit war auch Hotaru verschwunden. "Na kommt Leute, Zeit zu verschwinden.", meinte Haruka und ging dann mit Asuka, Yui und Michiru zur Villa der Outers zurück, während Pluto Zeruel´s Leiche betrachte: [Wieso können diese Engel sich nicht, wie unsere anderen Feinde, einfach in Luft auflösen. Noch ein paar von diesen Typen und vor dem Tor von Raum und Zeit und da sieht´s aus wie in einer Leichenhalle. Na wenigstens fangen sie dort nicht an zu stinken.] Nach ihrem Gedankengang verschwand sie mit der Leiche. Michiru und Yui waren in der Küche und das Mittagessen, Haruka und Asuka saßen im Wohnzimmer und stritten, wie bereits am Vortag, darüber, wer wohl den gefährlicheren Job hatte. Pluto tauchte vor den Streithähnen auf, als Asuka gerade mit ihren Narben, und wie sie sie erhalten hatte, protzte. "Schluss jetzt ihr Beiden, das ist ja nicht auszuhalten.", fuhr sie die Frauen an. Dann wurde auch schon das Essen serviert. Yui nutzte die Gelegenheit, um ein paar von Asuka´s weniger ruhmreichen Aktionen zum Besten zu geben.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt. 


End file.
